User blog:Swimswimfruit/World War
The mountain of rumble starts to explode as many mechansms or power generators get crushed inside, and screams are heard all over the place. Flames start to spread everywhere, and the few people that were outside and didn't get killed by the rumble start running for their lives. Ina: *Girly voice*Mhm I love the destruction... Good job, Owari-sama...*Serious voice*You lot too. Cello: *Sweatdrops* You could be more cute for us too... Owari starts walking towards the newly-created mountain, sheathing his swords... he lets anyone he crosses paths with escape, not caring about anyone right now... Soon, some of the rumble start shaking. Two huge bulks of stone fly off, and two men appear from beneath the ruins. ???: Shit. My haki went of a little too late... ???: I think our jobs are probably in jeaopardy, aren't they? A black box appears beneath the two men. They are both quite tall, and they are wearing suits beneath their Marine coats. Shinamoto and Gorai, Marine Vice - Admirals and Protectors of the NGH. Shinamoto: My god... This is trully a mess. Gorai: I suppose these are the trouble makers that made this mess... Owari: *Excited* Hahaha! Look at this, two admirals were here! *He shouts at them* LOOKS LIKE YOU GUYS FAIL AT YOUR JOBS MISERABLY! Gorai: Look at this... It's the Tensai. We might have a problem... Shinamoto: Still.. he looks like he's underestimating us... Gorai: Let's dispose of him quickly. With those words, the two Soru infront of Owari. Shinamoto raises his Haki-covered fist, while Gorai prepares to launch his punch as he coveres his fist in haki and electricity. Owari: Honestly, you guys just dont seem menacing. They both attack, but Owari, who is still in Soul Burst simply unsheathes his swords and blocks the incoming strikes easily, fending of the attacks. He then parries, making both lose blanace momentarily. The devil flashes away, leaving the two admirals behind. Owari: Lavi! Connor! Weaken them! Lavi/Connor: On it. The two men dash and appear in front of the admirals, intercepting their strikes. Maxx Point Fist! Burning Fist Using their signature techniques, they both attack the admirals head on... The marine receive the full damage of the attacks, cough up some blood, but instantly try to fight back. Owari: Well done. Owari , still walking away from the two admirals, just raises his hands and snaps his fingers on both of them. Disrespected. The two admirals didn't even see it coming. As their haki was focused on the battle, Owari simply access his fruit powers... The two Vice - Admirals drop dead on the spot. Owari: *Still not looking back* Meh. They don't make them like they used to. Owari then lifts his hand, and it seems like he is pushing down with his palm, almost like patting something, or making something out of air. In a matter of minutes, he uses he telekinetic powers to flatten out the top of the mountain, creating a huge platform of rock. It almost looks like a ring or an arena that stands on top of the mountain that was formely the base of operations for the World Goverment. All the members of the Force then simply climb up there, and Go to the middle of it all. Owari: Cello, throw it here, please. Cello: K. Cello picks up an object he was carrying around that was covered in cloth, and throws it at the center of this whole platform. Owari grabs it mid air, and it is apparent that even a man of his strenght has a problem handling it. He puts it down, and takes off the cloth... It is revealed that it is a metal throne with some pads on it for Owari to sit on... He takes a seat, and instantly releases his own pantheon, the black and purple flame, and sets the whole throne ablaze. Owari:I love it. Ok, start the broadcast!!! The Force has all gathered around him, and they wait. A few lackeys are holding the cameras, and the broadcast starts. Again, all around the world a few hidden den den mushis open up and start broadcasting... An astonishing 60% of the wolrd is watching this. ---- Owari'': Yo... world. A declaration was made two days ago. I said I'd prove to you how the world was full of demons. I'll start now... The members of the Force simply stand aroung Owari, doing nothing. The people of the world are shocked to see some of the figures standing besides him... A marine Vice Admiral, one of the biggest Mafia Bosses, the Underworld Leading Scientist, two of the worlds greatest mercenaries and bounty hunters, the Tyrrant of a huge nation, and the man rumoured to be unbreakable, all gathered around that man... '''Owari: I'll cut to the chase... I declare world war. All around the world everyone loses their minds. "What is he doing?!" "Why would a Yonko do such a thing again!?" " We still haven't gotten over Shir's war!!!" "How much more blood is gonna be spilled?!" Women start crying and men feel like they lost the ground beneat their feet. Owari'': I am seated here, at the top of the world. You must think I am Tensai no Magnus... But I am not. Yet I am. I am his demon, a man that is him, yet represents his darker side. I don't care that most of you don't believe me, yet I think you have seen crazier things than a man's clone. Right now, as I sit on this throne, I challenge the whole world to a fight. Anyone and everyone is welcome to come and face me, and my Force. Bring your armies, bring your weapons, bring me your worst! However, I have another proposal...Turn those weapons at the demons that live next to you!!! I am here to tell you the truth!!! Ina, Goro, whenever you feel ready... '''Ina: We have information... Intel that has been gathered for years... Goro: Every info that the biggest mafia organisation and the marines themselves have ever gathered is in these papers... Infront of Owari, a few piles of books are placed... Owari: We have selected the most... Spicy ones. The most interesting ones. *he grins uncontrollably* And we have made an extra special newspaper for today!!! Doyle: As we are talking, News Coos are giving out lists... Owari: In a matter of hours... The demons will show their true colours. Owari stands up now, and looks at a camera. EVERY DAKR SECRET! EVERY BACKSTABBING, EVERY BETRAYAL, EVERY DARK DEAL AND ALLIANCE! EVERYTHING IS IN THESE PIECES OF PAPERS! Are you ready to see the world crumble infront of your very eyes? Trust me... Things are not as they seem. The Marine's darkest deals, Nations' secrets that were locked away, forgotten. The sources of genocides, of wars, of peoples sufferings! YOU CANNOT EVEN BEGIN TO FATHOM HOW MANY SPILLS IN HUMANITY'S HISTORY HAVE A DARK SIDE IN THEM... A demon, if you may... Owari, grinning, with a crazy look on his face, takes one final ironic bow, and then seats on his throne again. Checkmate. Category:Blog posts